the art of easter eggs
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : jack ne parle toujours pas mais evelyn est sure de trouver un moyen de briser ça.


Titre: The Art of Easter Eggs

Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: PG

Résumé: Jack ne parle pas mais Evelyn est certaine qu'il y a un moyen de briser ça.

Evelyn disposa le dernier bol sur la table et sourit avec satisfaction. 'Voici' pensa-t-elle, sa bouche devenant un petit sourire. 'Maintenant, convaincre les garçons' murmura-t-elle. Elle essuya ses mains sur une serviette à proximité. Dans le salon, elle trouva Jerry étendu en travers du sol, ses cahiers ouverts, et un regard de concentration intense sur son visage tandis qu'il travaillait sur une série de calculs à résoudre.

"Encore difficile Jerry ?" demanda-t-elle. Il hocha de la tête d'un air absent.

"Que pense-tu d'une petite pause ?" demanda-t-elle soigneusement. Jerry pivota sa tête avec un sourire chaleureux pour sa mère.

"Mer... Heu, ouais maman," dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Tandis qu'il se releva sur ses pieds, une pensée lui vint. "Ce n'est pas juste 'bien pour toi' la pause ?" demanda-t-il, quelque chose le rendant nerveux. Elle répondit par un petit rire.

"C'est bien pour tous le monde, je te le promets." Jerry soupira en la suivant. "J'ai entendu ça avant" dit-il morose, regardant par derrière avec nostalgie ses devoirs.

"Viens maintenant Jerry, c'est amusant. Maintenant, où est Angel hmm?" Dit-elle alors qu'elle se rendit vers les escaliers. "Tu viens t'asseoir dans la cuisine. Je reviens avec Angel dans quelques instants."

Upstairs, she found Angel stretching, going through his warm-up exercises. A l'étage, elle trouva Angel s'étirant, faisant des exercices d'échauffement. Elle le regarda un moment avant qu'il réalise qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un étirement et attendit silencieux. "Désolée de t'interrompre Angel mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides."

Angel s'assit sur ses talons. "Bien sûr. Avec quoi ?" Dit-il. 'Pas un homme bavard. Un bon garçon' se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Angel était plus Jeune que Jerry, mais il était plus grand, plus costaud. Sans aucun doute grâce à ses exercices.

"Et bien tu vois, je voudrais montrer à Jack que c'est important de célébrer pâque. Et je pensais que si tout mes garçons pouvait lui montrer, que peut être il se sentirait un peu plus à l'aise."

Angel pensa à l'idée et approuva. Il avait compris que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Jack. "Encore pas dit un mot ?" marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Evelyn soupira, ses yeux se ternissant un peu. "Non. Je commence à penser que les dommages subits sont plus grave que veulent bien l'admettre les assistants sociaux," dit-elle tristement.

"Peut être ne veut-il pas parler," dit Angel. Elle acquiesça.

"Il y parviendra. J'en suis certaine," dit-elle, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas faire une fixation sur le refus de parler de Jack. Elle emmena Angel en bas s'asseoir avec Jerry dans la cuisine, qui était en train de maintenir une cuillère en équilibre sur sa main. La faisant pivoter de temps en temps.

"Avez vous une idée d'où se trouve Bobby ?" Les garçons secouèrent leur tête. "Je me demande... pensez vous qu'il est toujours dans le garage ?"

Angel se moqua ensuite. "Très bien où sera Bobby, sera aussi Jack" Evelyn lui donna une légère claque derrière la tête.

"Cela suffit Angel Mercer." Il pencha sa tête. "Désolé maman".

Evelyn attrapa son blouson sur le porte manteau et glissa dans ses bottes. "Je reviens les garçons", cria-t-elle. Elle parcouru le sol encore gelé. "Tu sais qu'on est en Avril, le sol se dégèle un peu," râla-t-elle en s'approchant du garage.

Inside working yet again on his broken down car, was indeed Bobby. A l'intérieur travaillant encore sur sa voiture en panne, Bobby était effectivement là. Il jura de colère en jetant un chiffon graisseux, montrant clairement de l'exaspération sur son visage. Il aperçu Evelyn dans le rétroviseur.

"Oh, hey Maman," dit-il.

"Tu es là Bobby. J'espérais que tu voudrais bien venir à l'intérieur pour m'aider." Il marcha vers elle immédiatement.

" Bien sûre maman. De quoi as-tu besoin ?" dit-il, essuyant ses mains sur un essuie.

"Je t'expliquerai une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur. Jack est avec toi ?" dit-elle en étirant son cou à la recherche du garçon.

Bobby regarda dans la pièce, ses yeux scrutant où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Il soupira pour lui même quand il vu un léger mouvement derrière la pile de pneus. Il savait que Jack était dans le garage depuis le début.

Depuis le premier jour où leur mère avait franchi la porte le traînant derrière ses jambes, Jack avait passé chaque moment avec Bobby suivant silencieusement derrière lui. L'observant, mais ne parlant jamais. Il restait toujours quelques pas derrière. Bobby avait essayé d'entamer des conversations, mais Jack fixait à ses pieds. Finalement, Bobby renonça d'obtenir une réponse et accepta le fait que Jack le suivait pour l'observer.

"Il est derrière les pneus, Man"dit-il. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Evelyn dit oui de la tête et se dirigea lentement vers la pile. Bobby sourit un poil à la manière dont elle se déplaça, comme si elle s'approchait d'un animal méfiant.

"Jack, voudrais tu venir à l'intérieur avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Jack secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant de façon désordonnée sur son visage.

"Es-tu sûr? Je pense que ça te plairait,"dit-elle. Jack la fixa juste en réponse. Elle se retourna vers Bobby et lui demanda : « peux tu essayer ? » demanda-t-elle, un brin de tristesse dans sa voix. Bobby dit oui de la tête et confirma d'un geste.

"Rentre 'man, je serai là."

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Bobby marcha vers le tas de pneus. Il ramassa un de ses outils et l'examina. Il parla ensuite, presque absent comme il frotta une tache de graisse avec son pouce.

" Je pense à titre personnel qu'il fait plutôt froid ici. Je parie que je vais aller prendre quelque chose à manger à l'intérieur."

Il attendu un moment. "Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire." Il déposa son outil et marcha lentement vers la porte en face de lui. A peine mit il un pied en dehors du garage, il entendit un faible bruit de pas frôlant le sol cimenté. Il sourit. 'Bien, le minimum que je puisse faire est de le faire rentrer' pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque partie de lui-même voulait aider cet enfant par instinct, plus que tous les autres qui étaient venu chez eux au cours des années précédentes.

Bobby entra dans la maison, Jack cinq pas derrière lui. Evelyn ne disa rien tandis qu'elle voyait Jack pister Bobby, pensant à donner une prière silencieuse de remerciement. Bobby lava ses mains dans l'évier, tandis que Jack resta à mi chemin de la porte, observant mla scène avec de grand yeux. Bobby s'assit dans l'une des chaises et regarda chaque chose sur la table.

Avec un regard perplexe sur son visage, il se tourna vers Evelyn et frissonna. "Bon dieu qu'est ce que tout ça ?"

Elle sourit. "C'est ainsi que nous célébrons Pâques. Vous vous souvenez certainement que nous le faisons chaque année."

Bobby pensa difficilement, puis grimaça. "Désolé 'man, je pense que j'ai oublié. »

"Tellement longtemps que tu vas nous aider," dit-elle en tapotant sur la table. Jerry regarda les bols remplit d'œufs qu'Evelyn avait placé sur la table quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'émerveilla sur la façon dont elle ferait participer Jack.

"Commençons maintenant, ces œufs ne vont pas se colorer eux-mêmes." Dit-elle fièrement. Jack regarda de la porte alors qu'ils commençaient à placer les œufs dans un coquetier.

Angel se sentit ridicule tenant soigneusement chaque oeufs comme il traçait des dessins sur eux au crayon. A son âge, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de préparer des oeufs pour Pâque. Il jeta un coup d'œil et regarda Jerry casser son œuf alors qu'il dessinait en appuyant trop fort dessus.

"Merde,"murmura-t-il férocement, une mine renfrognée.

"C'est bien, voilà un deuxième," a déclaré Evelyn en lui remettant un oeuf.

Bobby pris plus de temps avec ses oeufs. Chacun étaient soigneusement tirés et plongé lentement dans la multitude de couleurs. Sa langue dépassait sur le côté de sa bouche alors qu'il retirait lentement l'œuf de la teinture. Evelyn regarda ses garçons alors qu'un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait. Elle pouvait voir Jack se rapprocher du bord de la table du coin de l'œil. Il était certain qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise quand personne ne le regardait.

Jack s'approcha du côté de la table de Bobby. Il glissa silencieusement sur le siège vide, ses yeux sur les mains de Bobby tout le temps. Evelyn plaça un œuf en face de Jack sans faire de contact visuel. Elle garda ses yeux sur Jerry quand il jura doucement alors qu'il cassait un autre œuf. Jack remplit son œuf dans la surprise alors qu'il se débattait avec lui en essayant de mettre de la couleur. Il n'avait jamais pu faire de bricolage dans une maison avant. Durant la brève période où il fréquenta l'école, il restait toujours assis dans un coin, ne voulant pas participer.

Il regarda les autres garçons maintenant et ressentit le besoin, pour la première fois d'essayer de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Jack prit l'un des crayons qui roula entre ses doigts, appréciant le contact cireux. Il renifla le crayon rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne lui jette un coup d'œil. Il commença lentement à dessiner de simple ligne dentée, ressemblant à ce que Bobby avait fait avec ses oeufs.

Alors qu'il dessinait sur son œuf, Evelyn frotta une larme. Elle était si fière de Jack qui c'était assit avec eux. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un début. Après un moment, Jack fut prêt à plonger son oeuf. Il tâtonna avec son œuf, incapable de le percer assis avec un fil de fer. Il grogna de frustration comme l'œuf partait en roulant à nouveau. Bobby regarda le visage de Jack s'assombrir dans la colère. Il sortit ses propres œufs et attrapa ceux de Jack.

"Regarde, tu glisses ça sous cet angle, sinon ils tomberont juste, tu vois ?" dit-il alors qu'il saisissait l'œuf de la bonne façon. Jack aquiesça, ses yeux s'illuminant avec bonheur.

Evelyn observa le regard sur le visage de Jack, son estomac se resserra. Le regard était un regard...de vénération. Ca la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il fallait faire exactement ça. Elle fit un petit sourire ensuite. Elle supposa que dans quelques années, elle ne pourrait plus fermer les yeux sur eux deux.

Après que Bobby lui ait montré comment pendre son oeuf, Jack commença à sourire et à produire de temps en temps de doux ricanement. Angel roula des yeux, mais ne pu s'empêcher par l'effet de lâcher un petit sourire. Jerry rigola fort, attirant l'attention de Bobby.

"Tu veux dire quelque chose?" dit-il, sa voix calme mais ferme.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon, tu sais... le trempage," Jerry dit avec une grimace, ses yeux bruns souriant malicieusement.

Le silence régna à table.

Après un moment, une douce, une voix pondérée dit "Va sucer un œuf Jerry!"

Tous les yeux se retournèrent sur Jack qui était tremblant avec l'envie de fuir et l'envie de crier. Bobby brisa le silence par un rire si prenant qu'il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Angel grommela ensuite rit à son tour. Jerry resta assis, un sourire surpris sur son visage.

Evelyn rigola en tapotant sur les mains de Jack. 'Bien si c'était la première chose que tu devais dire, qu'il en soit ainsi.' pensa-t-elle en souriant.


End file.
